The Eyes Of The Hunter
by TheWinchestersRocks
Summary: This is not at all about buffy this is mine and mine, I just put it in here cuz I didn't know what to put it into. But I hope you guys like it. And this is gonna be a series, So let's say that this is the first ep and I'll call it the Pilot.
1. Pilot

The Eyes Of The hunter

Her name was Lana McGuire.

She was something different then other people and she knew other things were out there too. She was kind of a hunter/slayer.

She was from New York and she is 21 years old. She had the most prettied

Eyes they were ice blue. And her hair was brown really pretty. The guys would fall for her anytime. Her Mom and Dad was really cool but they died when she was 14 years old that's when she knew that she was a hunter/slayer for two years she didn't know what to do with her fighting and other things too. And then she met Jack Baker he be came her trainer. She didn't had a sis or bro.

Her trainer is Jack Baker.

He helps her with her training duh. He has black hair and his nice green eyes. He's 32 years old. He's from Iowa. And he really likes books and mostly demon books that was his life but he did need to get a girl some times. His Dad died when Jack was the age of 2, his Dad was in the navy and he died in the war. His Mom is alive she still, lives in Iowa but does call her little baby everyday and sometimes, 2 times a day. He has a older sister but she doesn't talk to him any more and he cares about everyone and he loves to help people a lot.

JC Seldonh. He's a hunter, he's kind of like Lana but a lot more of a brat and he likes a lot of girls and he likes guns too. But he kind of have's this thing with Lana but it's really nothing or isn't it?. His mom and dad abandon him when he was only 2 weeks old. The one fined him was a 26 year old girl, she took him into her home and she was the one got JC into hunting when he was 17 she died by a demon and he was there with her and he tried everything in the world to help her but nothing help so when he got 19 he met Lana and Jack. He's 23 years old but no one knows where he's from.

Liz Guerin is the best friend of Lana, she has very pretty black skin really pretty brown eyes and she has black hair. And she's 22 years-old, and likes to have fun. She's from Las Vegas, she moved to New York when she was 16 years old with her mom and dad. Her Dad works with her at the bar her mom helps sometimes at the bar but she stays at home with Liz's baby sister. And Liz lives at the bar with Lana.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Lana was out and hunting a demon. The demon was like kind of a shape shifter. Back to Lana. She was looking and looking for it and then she said

"Man where the hell are you little shit."

Then she herd something a back of her so she's looks and it was JC but Did she knew it was JC. Cuz shape shifters can shape into anything it wants.

"So then JC said". "So I herd that you're looking for a shape shifter."

"She said back to JC." "How did you know that?.

"Oh Jack told me I just thought I should come down here to help you don't worry it's me."

"Yeah but you could be lying to me."

"Ok if you don't believe me then I go."

"Ok then go anyway I don't need you."

"So then both of them JC, Lana heres something and then something comes from the dark black night and comes flying at them and hits Lana it's the shape shifter and comes down with Lana and right on top of Lana. So JC waits for a minute and "Says hey pretty boy look". So the shape shifter looks up to JC and then JC shoots the shape shifter right in the heart with a silver bullet".

"Lana says". 'I had him you know I did, You just wanted to show off".

"WHAT!. If it wasn't for me you would be dead now".

"So you are the real JC".

"Huh what do you mean by that?".

"oh I just wanted to see if it was you".

"Oh ok. You want to go back to Jack's and See what's up".

"Yeah I just was gonna do that".

Now they our back at jack's place.

"Jack said to JC, Lana. "So I guess you guys got the shape shifter."

"Yeah I killed it and Lana almost got kill by it but like me I help again".

"Is this the truth Lana".

"Yeah kind of but I had him I know I did'.

"You know you did how much did you know you had the god damn thing Jack looked at Lana with a mad look?.'

"I don't know, I just know that if JC didn't killed it I would of hit it or something like that I had my gun right be side me".

"Ok I hope this doesn't happen again".

"oh come on dude. I been killing demons when I was 16 years old and you know that and stop talking to me like a fucking baby cuz I'm not. Look see, I'm alive I'm good and alright".

"Lana's Best friend just came in the door"

"Ok your right about that. But you can't have this happening you go in and kill it that's it".

"Lana's Best friend Liz Guerin said" "Did I miss something?".

"No it's nothing Liz, it's just some stuff we are talking about. Lana said".

"Look Jack I'm gonna go now I can't do this right ok, I'll be back tomorrow".

"ok whatever".

"So Lana and Liz walked out of Jack's door and when too the Liz's car. And Liz starts to say. "So what was all of that about?." "Oh nothing I was just hunting a shape shifter and I almost got killed, well that's what Jack thinks and JC. And I know I had the god damn thing and if it wasn't for JC, I would of killed it and I keep saying that to everyone, but they just don't get it anymore. And I don't know what's up Jack's ass, he's never like that to me, You know mad at me".

"Well you know Jack; he gets worried all the time if you're out on a hunt. So let's just see what happens, tomorrow ok Liz".

"Yeah I guess so. So anyway you want to go to a bar?".

"Are you kidding me hell yeah. They both laugh and went into Liz's car."

Back to Jack place.

"Jack looks at JC and says. Thank you JC for helping Lana".

"JC looks at Jack and on JC's face is like what the, and he says. What are you talking about, I went down there to just to see if you needed help. I didn't do it for you".

"Thank you for helping Lana out".

"What you didn't told me to help her. I only did that cuz I know how is shape shifters are".

"Oh well I guess Jack didn't told you".

"Wait a minute you're the shape shifter. That's not right we killed you. Where's Jack?" .

"Oh that shape shifter you killed was my friend well kind of my friend I want it him to get killed by Lana cuz he was like. Oh, oh Lana McGuire is gonna be hunting tonight or something like that, I think he said. But so we came up with this thing about Lana and Jack if we kill Lana then we get Jack but he got himself killed looking like you. So that's when I thought I'll come down here shaped into Lana and then get Jack and then I shaped into Jack and you guys came over and now. So are there any last words you like to say".

"I'm not gonna say anything al all".

"JC has a gun in his hand and the shape shifter doesn't know he has a gun so the shape shifter starts fighting with JC and JC fights back and then there was a gunshot there both are neck to neck with the gun they don't know who got shot yet so they look and it was the shape shifter but it wasn't in his heart. And that was the last bullet and the shape shifter kicks JC in "well where no man wants to be get kick there if you know what I mean." So JC is down and the shape shifter takes JC to the sewer and shape shifted into JC's body, and then the shape shifter taking is own skin off it wasn't pretty".

"So the shape shifter is looking like JC and is down at the bar where was Lana, Liz. So then the shape shifter comes up to Lana and says guess who?".

"And then she says Umm… JC, Am I right or what" "Liz says to Lana yeah its JC and says to JC, come on JC sat down" .

"Alright, Liz. So how are you girls tonight".

"I'm alright JC, how about you Liz" "Oh me I'm super JC how about you JC".

"Oh me better then super".

"Lana says and looks at JC. Why are you so happy?"

"Oh I don't know it's nice to killed that shape shifter".

"Yeah but Jack wasn't".

"Oh I talk to Jack he's alright with it now, he just had something up in ass kind of".

"Lana is looking at JC with a worry look on her".

"He smile at Lana and says what is it".

"Huh nothing, it's just you never been this happy or nice to me".

"Liz says I'm gonna go get some beers ok I'll be back".

"Where were we oh right? I'm always nice to you. You're just a little bit here and there".

"What the hell does that means?'.

"Oh come on what was that thing you had going at Jack's place".

"Ok hold on now you're just being an ass to me what's up with ya".

"Tell me what that was?".

"Liz comes back with the beers".

"Your kidding right, I was mad at Jack cuz he didn't get what I was saying you saw it and herd it too".

"I'm not kidding, Yeah I did saw what was going on".

"Liz says what did I miss again".

"Oh Lana is being a little bitch".

"Huh what the hell is with you".

"Ok guys stop it right now or I'll kick you guys out myself ok" .

"Oh you would do that Liz".

"Ok get out of here JC".

"What about Lana I mean hers just the same calling me an ass"

"Oh man your dead. Liz screams and says you, JC and Lana get out of here now if you want to fight go outside and do it. But not in here go now".

"Lana looks at Liz with a sad look and says I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah if you fix things with JC".

"So Lana and JC goes outside and JC says Look I'm sorry".

"Oh your sorry now, ok tell me what the hell was that in there".

"I wanted you outside".

"Lana looks at JC shape shifter and says, huh what are you talking about?".

"JC shape shifter is gona be go by JC2 cuz I'm getting sick of this, keep saying shape shifter it stops here now" So back where we were:".

"Oh I wanted you outside cuz I can do this he takes Lana and throws her against the wall and try to kiss her, she's trying to get him off of her and then Lana kicks him and says "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?". "Nothing" "Your not JC I know it" "Oh you know it. that's just you or that's what JC thinks about you he always wanted to kiss you so I was making his dream to come to life" "You're the shape shifter huh. so where is JC" 'Oh you think I'm gonna tell you, well that's not gonna happen Hun" .

"We go back to the sewer where is JC and Jack. Jack open is eyes and looked around to see if anyone was there. then there was a called he herd it was JC. JC didn't know what was going on and Jack too".

"Is that you JC?".

"Yeah it's me. Where the hell are we?".

"I don't know but I think the sewer".

"The sewer wait a minute the shape shifter kick me or something I think did he?."

"That's right Lana was looking for a shape shifter I forgot, I guess he got us down here to get Lana maybe or not what do think he looks like?".

"Maybe me cuz you well the shape shifter got in a fight with Lana and Lana was thinking it was you".

"Back to Lana and JC2" "Ok tell me where Jack and JC is?".

"Umm… no I don't want to but I could maybe bring you to them but you have to listen to me every thing I say you do it?".

"No I'm gonna listen I don't really listen to Jack".

"So JC2 grabs Lana arm and hits her in the face and knocks Lana out. And takes her to the sewer" "25 minims later JC2 puts Lana against a wall and tides her to and she's right by JC" "JC2 wakes up Lana and says hey little girl come up, She kind of puts her head on and says what happen where am I?" .

"Oh well this is where I live is it nice." JC2 grabs Lana's head and says Huh well what do you think I should do with Jack and JC cuz I would like to kill them but I want to know what you want but don't try to say let them go that's not gonna happen?".

"Two things, one your crazy and two then for get it".

"Well thank you. For get what?."

"For get letting JC and Jack go".

"Right now gonna do some sweet talk, sorry if it's bad cuz I never did it before lol".

"Hey if you let them go I'll give you something that you would never get at night huh".

"Oh do guys heres this she want me to let you go for what, ok but Jack and you JC don't come looking for her if you do I will kill her and you guys. Oh yeah JC I'm gonna keep your face and your thoughts and everything" "JC had himself already untied and then JC2 comes down to JC And then JC hit JC2 in the face with his head and JC2 fells back to Lana and Lana kicks JC2 in the head and JC2 goes out like a light".

"And Lana says to JC, can you untied me and Jack now".

"Yeah, yeah hold on. So JC unties Jack and Lana and says there you guys go".

"Lana gets up and grabs a gun and the gun has a silver bullet in it and then Lana shoots the shape shifter right in the heart and kills it".

"How the hell did you guys get down here, any way you guys are a lot bigger then me".

"I don't know, I thought it was Jack at first but I didn't know that there were another shape shifter and you saw me kill the damn thing".

"How about you Jack".

"I don't know too, I just know that there was something I herd before and then I was down here".

"Jack and JC said at Lana at the same time, How about you cuz you're the hunter/slayer".

"Umm… well he came into Liz's bar and looking like you JC and I didn't know that there was some other shape shifter and he was pretty nice to us, until he was being an ass to me and then Liz told us to leave the bar so we did. And he tries to kiss me and I don't know why but that's when I knew it wasn't you JC. So it was a little bit fucked up when he try to get me".

"Ok how about the fight you had with Jack well the shape shifter Jack".

"Wait he was fighting with you Lana about what?.

"Umm… well he thought I almost got killed but I didn't and I had the shape shifter. And I don't know why, I didn't know it wasn't Jack until I got down here but I think he was watching me and JC".

"Ok I don't care any more. I'm sleepy and I want to go back home and get the hell out of here too".

"JC said we are with you on that".

"So they all got back at Jack's place" "You guys have your own home you can go now". "Yeah but my car is at the bar, can you take me JC back to the bar?"

"Yeah I'll do it well we'll see ya tomorrow Jack". "Yeah, yeah now go"

"JC and Lana goes to JC's car and then Lana says to JC. umm… the shape shifter told me that he was getting your thoughts and things about me too. Like when he try to kiss me cuz it was your thought. Was he lying or was he telling me what was your thoughts". "JC looked up to Lana and said he was kind of lying you wana go now" "Yeah let's go".

The end of this Episode.


	2. Welcome Back To a New Race!

We don't believe in Vampires but they are out there, if you want to believe in them or not. But don't forget that their out there, and waiting for you. It's a Friday where people go out and work to live. But at night it's a different thing!

It was 8:43am at the bar, and Liz's Boyfriend was coming back from the war. And Liz wanted her boyfriend have a good welcome home. So Liz and Lana goes to the shop that was right down the street from the bar.

"Lana says, so I guess your happy that Ben is coming back huh Liz."

"Liz smiles, and says, "Yeah I'm very happy are you kidding."

"Oh I wish I had someone, what it's like[As Lana smiled

"It's awesome; it must be the best thing in the world, well, not really. Seeing my baby sister is the best thing in the world, and then love is the best thing in the world. [Liz smiled

[Lana laughed, and said. "I hope I find someone soon, but I can't let him know what's going on, and why I'm out at night, and coming back at like 5am.

"Oh, that reminds me, Ben said he can help you with the killing with the demons, or whatever you guys call it.

"Yeah, but JC is sometimes a big help. Did I just say that, Liz look if I'm sick??"

"He's not that bad, come on he did saved you and Jack, and if I were you I wouldn't hate the dude."

"I don't hate him, but true, but he doesn't care about women at all, even me. He just wants to get them in bed and say that's it, I might see you soon. So why should I let him help me, when the number one thing that I believe in, is women to fight, and don't let any guy get you in bed, and then them saying that's it."

"Yeah you're right about that, but you should give him a try, and if he doesn't try, then just let him fall by himself."

[They got up to the cash register, paid for everything and leaves. And they got back to the bar.

[JC walks in to the bar, and says "Hi girls." "They both says hi back to Jack."

[JC says so what's going on, what's with the happy welcome banner?"

"Liz said, you didn't forget, Ben is coming back for the war, I just want to have a good welcome home for him."

"Oh that's right, I so forgot. So do you need any help with anything?"

"Oh yeah, do you see that other banner go put it up over the bar."

[JC looked at Lana and said So what's going on with ya, anything new?"

[Lana looked at JC, and licked her lips. "There's nothing going on right now, I don't know if I have to work tonight, I kind of hope not, because I don't want to miss Ben welcome back home party."

"Really you haven't gotten word from Jack, wow I can't even believe that."

"Yep."

[Liz looked at both of them as she was shaking her head. "She asked JC, are you coming or what."

"Oh I'm so coming; I want to see what Mr. Ben has been up to."

[As JC was telling Liz, that he will be there, Lana's cell phone ring.

[Lana picked it up, and it was who other then Jack she said. "Hello, what is it Jack?"

"Jack said, there's a new hunt, so I need you to come down here"

"Ok, I'm on my way, well I got a hunt, I'm so sorry Liz, I wish I can be here when Ben comes back, but I need to take this. But if I don't get back when everything is over, tell him welcome home."

"Ok, I will." [Liz when over to Lana, and hugged her.

[Lana when out the door, and said bye to both of them. Lana when over to her car, and looked to her right and her left, but she saw this man, that was looking at her. She thought to herself, ok weird, as she thought that dude was kind of weird she got in to her red ford-mustang that was a 1967.

[Lana got to Jack's house, and when in, she said "So what is it Jack."

[Jack looked up, and as he when off of his computer "There's a vamp running around."

[Lana stops him, and said, "So, it's a vamp they don't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, I know but this vamp is very old, and it seems like he's lookin for women,

young women."

"What ages?" [Lana asked.

"I'm getting there, he likes young women, between 18 to 23 years old, He doesn't really care how they look, but if they are young and healthy then their a winner."

"ok, so do you know what he did, and where does he goes?"

"Well, one girl went missing about a month ago, her name was Kate Stark, noone have seen her since that month, but she showed up last week, well you know what happened, he made her as a vamp. But they killed her, the cops did. But I don't know what he looks like, but I know where he goes, this Kate lived around the bar."

[Lana looked down and sat on the chair, and said. "How can that be, you can't kill a vamp, with out staking them. Did they shot her or what?

"They shot her, believe it or not, see I looked at her, and she's human as you."

"That can't be, there's no way."

"Yeah, I know, but this dude is doing something that seems that they are vamps, but human as hell. But I heard that umm.. Ben is coming back, and I want you to watch what happens down there, because this dude can pick up any girl he wants."

"ok, I'll watch every girl that is around, and is at the bar. Well, I'll see. But If I have a problem JC is gonna be there, so if I need him, he'll be right there. Ok, bye"

"Bye, but Lana,"

"Yeah"

"Watch out for yourself. I don't need you dead or whatever he's doing."

"Ok, I'll do my best" [As she was saying that, Lana was walking out the door.

When over to her car, and she looked at the time, and it was 12pm, she had to go to Gun in Well, because she had to get a new gun. She gets there, and when in, and she said to the owner. "Hey Jeff, I need a new gun.

[Jeff said to Lana "What happened?"

"Well, I kind of fell in the water with it, see my friend JC, was following me, and he hit me, and I kind of fell in the water. So can I please get a new one?"

[Jeff licked his lips, and said "You are very lucky, that I'm in a good mood today, I'll give you the same gun for free, but I'll try to fix this one, but if I can't fix it, then you can still keep it. But just give me this, why were you in the water with it, and why was your "friend" JC, was following you?"

"Jeff, you know why." [Lana leaned in, and looked at his blue eyes, and looked down to see his cowboy boots, and his nice blue jeans. She said to him. "You know the supernatural things."

[Jeff laughed, as he was touching his gray beard "I know Hun, I just was teasing you. But here you go, and next time, don't jump in the water with it."

"I won't, thank you so much Jeff, I'll see you soon." [Lana went out the door, and got into her car, and once again, she looked at the time and it was 2:45pm, she had to get back to the bar, to let JC and Liz know about the vamp, and what he's doing. Lana gets back to the bar, and said to Liz and JC "I got a hunt, but I have to watch every girl that comes in, and that goes out with a dude, because there's a vamp out and turning girls as vamps, well not really, Jack said, they are human as us, but they act like vamps. So we really don't know what's going on"

[JC said Oh, how cool. How does he know that it's a dude is doing it, and not a girl, man that would be hot"

[Lana looked at JC and said JC stop it. It's not funny this girl was out in the day light and running around, and she was shot by a cop. You think that's cool, and hot?" [She was shaking her head telling as JC to stop it You know your crazy JC. How Jack thinks it's a guy, because it's mostly girls, I don't know if it's a girl vamp doing it, but Jack is pretty sure that it's a dude."

"Sorry, I didn't know that she shot" [As JC was saying that, Liz said "Oh my god, why is he doing this, is it for fun or what?"

"That we both don't know, but I think he's doing it for fun, you know just playing with the hunters, and I."

'Well, I got to go, got to get dress, but I'll be back"

[Liz said "Ok, bye, but be back at 7pm."

"I'll totally be back at 7. Lana, I just want you to know that, I'm sorry that I said that about that girl, and when I get back, I'll watch outside, if anything happens."

"Ok, whatever is fine with me, see ya." [Lana when up the stairs to get dress. It was about 4:45pm.

[Liz said "bye to JC." As JC when out the door, when to his car, when he was getting into his car, Liz when up stairs to talk to Lana

"Lana are you mad at him now, or what?"

[Lana looked at Liz, when she was putting on her AC/DC t-shirt

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about JC"

"Oh, I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at him, about the poor girl, which was shot but everything else, I'm so happy about." [Lana Roll her eyes

"Ok, I can't deal with this right now, I got to go pick up Ben."

"Liz, just look how JC acts like with women, he's an asshole, you know you should feel the same way, but I know you. You are so nice to everyone, even if their assholes."

"I do feel when he says something about women, but he's fucking around, I know and you know that he never hurt a woman in his life before. Just let him say it, and just Ignore it, but if he does something to us or a woman, I will be right by your side."

[Lana hugged Liz, and said you better go get Ben, he might be sitting there, saying to himself I hope noone forgot him."

"Well, no he gets back at 6:30, and it's 5:10, right now. But I still have to go right now. [Liz was going down the stairs, but stops and said My dad will be here at 5:30pm to help you to get everything else done, and everyone else will be here by 6:45, or around that time, ok, bye." [Lana said 'Bye Hun."

[Lana went down the stairs, and was getting some stuff done for Ben's Welcome home Party. Liz dad walks in the door, and says Hi Hun, did Liz when to go get Ben, and do you need any help?"

"Yeah she when to go get him, and yes I need help, I guess go turn the lights on."

"ok, and one more thing, when will they be back"

"Well, Liz said he gets back at 6:30, and it takes her to about 30 minutes. So I guess at 7pm, how about your wife when does she gets here?"

"Oh she'll be here very soon; she just needed to get a babysitter." [Curtis, which was his name, when into the back to turn on the lights. Liz's mom walked in the door, and said 'hello?"

[Lana said Yeah, I'm up here"

"Where's Curtis?"

"He's[the lights when on well there' you go, he's in the back." [Mary which was her name, was calling Curtis, as when Mary was calling Curtis, JC walked in and said "Hello anyone?" [Lana was coming down the stairs, she was looking awesome, and she was wearing her AC/DC t-shirt, black jacket with her skin tight black hipster slacks.

[JC said "Wow, you look good Lana"

[Lana looked at JC, and said "Thanks you don't look bad yourself" [Lana took another looked; JC was wearing black jeans with his polo shirt, which was black as well. Everyone was coming in by this time it was 15 minutes from 7, which was the time when Liz said they would be back. Mary asked Lana "How do I look, this is a new dress, but I don't know if Curtis know that it's new, well?"

[Lana looks at her black dress, with a nice long red scarf. Lana looked at her eyes, which were like her Daughter's. Lana said "You look awesome, I think he knows that dress is new"

"Really, aww… thanks"

"Well, you asked and I tell"

[But here's the weird part, Curtis asked the same thing, but to JC. Curtis was wearing black pinstripe suit pants, with a dark blue stripe premium dress shirt. JC said

"Dude you look super cool, the girls are gonna love you."

"I don't need to the girls to love me, I want my wife to love me."

"Dude she already does, god, you guys just had a baby, I know she loves you. Look don't worry, you look cool. Just let her see you, and see what she says, ok, it's that easy."

"Ok just be cool and see what she says" [JC pop his eyes out, and said "Right, now your getting it."

[Lana got up and said to everyone "Ok, Liz just called me, and she said their gonna be here in about 4 to 5 minutes, so everyone get ready. Curtis go shut the doors for the windows. Everyone get ready for Ben's Welcome Back Party" [1, 2, 3. As when everyone was saying 1, 2, 3 Ben and Liz walked in and Ben was wearing his army suit, and Liz was wearing her black jeans with her red t-shirt that had an Angel on it. [Ben said Wow, guys this is awesome, thank you so much I have missed you all. [Everyone said "Your welcome Ben, welcome back. JC when over and shook Ben's hand and said to Ben

"So how was it down there, did you almost get shot?"

"Are you kidding me, yeah I almost got shot." Liz was calling for Ben and Ben when over to the bar, and said "What is it??"

[Liz looked up and looked at Ben's eyes, which were brown / yellow, his hair was brown. She said to him "Hey white boy, where is that guy the came back from the war last month, I would like Lana to meet him, because she's all alone and I think she'll like him?"

"Oh god, why you won't let Lana find her own dude, with out you helping?"

"Ben! Tell me where he is."

"Fine whatever, I'll go get him, I'll be right back." [Liz said "Ok, I'll go get Lana, she went up the stairs and Liz said to Lana.I need you at the bar" [Lana said

"What why?"

"Just come on, it won't hurt."

[Liz took Lana over to the bar and was looking for Ben and his friend. Ben showed up with his head down, and when over to Liz and said "Hey this is my

Friend Blake, he just came back from the war last month, and we fought in the war." [Lana took a look at Blake and he had on a green t-shirt with a gray hoodie and a black jacket over the t-shirt with the hoodie, and he had on black jeans also. He had green eyes, and he had on eyeglasses. Liz said "Oh hi it's nice to meet you, this is my friend Lana. [Lana said "Hi, nice to meet you." [Blake said "It's nice to meet both of you." [Lana asked

"So do you like it here in New York?" [Blake sat on the stool, Lana did too

"I like it here; it's new, and it's more fun. How about you, how long have you been living here?" [Blake smiled

"Oh, about 5 or 8 years ago maybe more, I so forgot. Can I get a beer Liz so I can go back up stairs?" [Blake cut his pinky with his thumb, and drops some blood in Lana's beer, she didn't know that he did that, she was looking at Ben and Liz was doing something else. [But he said "If you get done with whatever your doing up there, would you like to talk more?

[Lana looked at him she licked her lips, and said "We'll see, I don't know if I have to go somewhere or not, but if I don't go anywhere. I'll come back and talk to ya." [Blake smiled and said"Awesome, I'll see you then or not." [Lana when up stairs, Blake was watching her when she was going up the stairs

[Lana was getting sick; she didn't know what was going on, so she went into the bathroom. It looked like through her eyes, that everything was moving everywhere, and she felt like she was flying, but scary flying feeling. She saw someone by her, she could see enough to see who it was, she said"Blake is that you, help there's something wrong with me?"

"I know there's something wrong with you, I drop some blood in your beer"

[Lana putted her head on the wall, said "Why did you do this to me, I didn't do anything wrong to you. What's gonna happen to me[Blake took both of her arms and putted them to his side. He putted his hands on her face and said "Look at me, I have to make you as a vamp or your gonna die." [Liz open the door, and Blake kissed Lana, and Liz left the room. Lana said "How dare you kiss me, let go of me now!!!!" "Lana you have to listen to me, if I don't make you as a vamp you will die." "I don't care, just let me die." "It doesn't work like that, god damn it forget it." [Blake took her neck, bites her on the neck with the blood falling down her back and then

To be Continued


End file.
